Sasuke's feelings
by ninoune
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui pouvait trotter dans la tête du dernier Uchiwa?


One shot : POV sasuke.

Y'a des jours comme ça où rien ne va plus…Parfois on sait pourquoi, d'autre fois non. Mais le résultat est le même, ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur sans qu'on y puisse grand-chose. Pas très joyeux vous me direz, mais vous me connaissez, je suis comme ça moi…Sombre, Solitaire, associable, et puis maintenant un traître. Haha, ça me fait bien rire…y'a pourtant rien de drôle. Ptêtre que je délire. Ca ne serait pas étonnant, vivre enfermé à longueur de journée ça commence à peser sérieux. Ca fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas vu le soleil ? La dernière fois je crois que c'était quand j'ai revu ces boulets… Ah ils n'ont pas changé…Toujours aussi déterminé à me ramener dans ce foutu village. Bah qu'ils continuent d'espérer, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. De toute façon, je n'y retournerais pas…même si je suis tout de même un peu nostalgique par moment. C'est quand même l'endroit où j'ai toujours vécu, c'est pas rien. Bon faut que j'arrête à jouer les sentimentaux, c'est pas moi ça. Moi, je suis un être dépourvu de tout sentiments ! Qui l'aurait cru en voyant le bon gamin que j'étais y'a quelques années ?

Tout ça, c'est de sa faute à lui. A ce connard de première qui a foutu ma vie en l'air. Putain qu'est ce que je peux le haïr, truc de malade ! Rien que de penser à lui, j'en vomirais mes tripes tellement je le hais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis ça…Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ce que je pense, je suis sur que la moitié d'entre vous me deteste. Si vous saviez comme je m'en fout…Haïssez moi si ça vous chante…vous n'arriverez jamais à détester une personne autant que je le deteste lui…alors j'ai rien à craindre.

Tiens, vla l'autre binoclard qui s'ammène. Encore ce sourire de prétentieux dessiné sur la face…Un jour je lui ferais ravaler. Qu'est ce qu'il me dit encore, j'ai même pas envie de l'écouter. J'ai envie de rien dans cte trou pourri, sombre et lugubre. Je voudrais de la lumière pour une fois. Oh, pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes, histoire de me rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce que c'est. Tiens tiens, sa majesté Orochimaru désire me voir…au ton que la fouine a prit ça m'a l'air important, je devrais y aller.

Je le suis…les couloirs puent le renfermé, c'est écoeurant merde, peuvent pas faire le ménage de temps en temps ?

La binocle toque à une porte et on entre. L'ambiance est tout autre la dedans…on peux dire que le serpent aime le luxe. Il pourrait quand même nous en faire partager, c'est pas la mer à boire. Pfff et l'autre qui fait la courbette…il devrait lui lécher les sandales tant qu'il y est. Mais si ça se trouve c'est déjà fait. Bon nous voilà seuls, l'autre et moi. Je le regarde sans dire un mot, comme d'habitude. Il sourit, ce sourire que je déteste, à lui aussi un de ces jours je lui ferais ravaler par les trous de nez.

Il se lève. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi petit, il paraîtrait presque inoffensif

Presque j'ai dis…

Bon qu'est ce qu'il veut à la fin…s'il m'a fait venir pour me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, je les lui arrache.

« Toujours ce visage impassible Sasuke »

Il insiste sur mon prénom…je n'aime pas ça, et il le sait l'enflure. Le voilà qui rit, décidément je ne le comprendrais jamais…

Il claque des doigts. Y'a un bruit derrière lui. On dirait des pas précipités et un frottement…Comme si quelque chose était traîné par terre. La binocle entre à nouveau. Elle semble tenir un truc dans la main. J'essai de voir ce que c'est, malgré le peu de clarté de la pièce. Putain, c'est une main, je suppose que le corps suit avec. Mais pourquoi ? Pour ses expériences débiles ? J'en doute, d'habitude il ne me montre pas les corps de ses victimes.

Le lèche botte lève brusquement le bras, et projette contre le mur ce qu'il tenait. J'ai pas le temps de voir qui c'était, mais j'entend le fracas du corps sur le mur, et quelques os qui craquent. La pauvre personne soupir de douleur sous le coup. Je me retourne et là je manque de m'étouffer.

C'est Naruto.

Je le regarde, étendu par terre, les membres ensanglanté, broyés, déchirés…Il est à bout de force, lui, cette boule d'énergie. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard, le spectacle me parait trop iréel. Il lève la tête, avec difficulté. Il me regarde, avec ses yeux fatigués et gonflés. Y'a toujours ce truc qui brillent dedans pourtant… ce truc qu'il a et que je désirais tant, j'ai jamais su ce que c'était.

Je rêve où il me sourit ? Nan, je rêve pas… Comment peut il sourire dans une situation pareille ?

Le rire de l'autre me parvient aux oreilles, et m'agressent. Je le vois, il a l'air content. Moi je ne peux plus bouger, je suis trop…comment dire…je suis quoi d'ailleurs ? Y'a un mélange de sentiments qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Je pensais être insensible à tout mais là, c'est un spectacle que je n'arrive pas à supporter.

« Alors Sasuke, tu ne dis rien ? »

Qu'est ce que je peux dire abruti ? Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai envie de le frapper…de lui faire subir le même sort ! Je serre les poings.

Je peux lire dans son regard de la satisfaction. Il cherche quoi au juste ? A me faire sortir de mes gonds ? A me tester ?

Il s'approche de Naruto et se penche. Sa langue vient recueillir le sang qui perle sur sa joue. Il me regarde tout en agissant, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Ce morveux était revenu pour te récupérer, dit La Fouine en venant à mes côtés, Il a donc fallu lui faire comprendre...qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu »

Il rajusta ses lunettes. Comment cette vermine ose me défier de la sorte ? Je le regarde, sharingan activé. Il s'arrête brusquement de sourire, comprenant qu'il est allé trop loin. Il s'éloigne.

« Le plus drôle vois tu, continua le serpent en se relevant, c'est qu'il dit qu'il a confiance en toi, et que quoi qu'il arrive le lien qui vous uni, ne se brisera pas… »

Il avait dit ces mots a quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Tu te rends compte, Sasuke, cette erreur de la nature pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien… même sous la torture il n'a pas démordu »

Il se mit à rire, si fort…trop fort.

« Sasuke…n'est...n'est pas comme toi ! »

Naruto avait hurlé ces paroles. Comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il pouvait faire. L'autre s'était arrêté de rire, et furieux s'était retourné.

« Ainsi tu continu d'y croire pauvre gamin… Sasuke est mauvais, et avide de pouvoir…comme moi. Nous sommes de la même espèce lui et moi ! »

Il leva la main pour asséner un coup à Naruto, qui lui serait certainement fatal.

J'ignore ce qui m'a prit, mon corps a bougé tout seul. Je me suis interposé, retenant le coup de l'immonde serpent. Il eu l'air surprit, voir même choqué. Il recula, apeuré par la rougeur soudaine de mes yeux, et la haine qu'on pouvait y lire. Naruto me regardait, tout aussi ébahit.

« Ca suffit »

Ce sont les seuls mots qui sont sorti de ma bouche.

« Je…je le savais…que tu n'étais…pas comme lui »

Il souriait, un véritable sourire de soulagement, avec lequel se mêlaient quelques larmes. Il s'éffondra.

« Baka…murmurai-je »

Les deux clowns fulminaient dans leur coin.

« Pauvre imbécile, grinça Orochimaru, la pitié est faîte pour les faibles ! Tu n'as donc rien comprit à ce que je t'ai enseigné ?!

- Je n'ai ressentis aucune pitié…juste un désir de te défier sur ton propre terrain.

- Tu seras perdant Sasuke…

- Tu semble pourtant bien retourné…Orochimaru. »

Il frémit. C'était la première fois que je l'apellais par son prénom. Ses yeux reflétaient une colère noire. Les miens un calme sereins derrière lequel se caché une envie intenable d'éventrer ces deux idiots.

Orochimaru était perdu, et cela l'agaçait. Il tourna les talons et sorti, loin de moi. Le binoclard resta, tremblant de peur. Je m'approchais de lui, et instinctivement il recula, jusqu'à ce que le mur froid et humide viennent arrêter sa course. Il me regarda, effrayé. Je l'attrapai à la gorge.

« C'est toi qui l'a torturé ? »

Il ne put rien répondre, la voix coincée dans sa gorge que j'enserrai de plus en plus fort. Il attrapa ma main et tenta de me faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Un sourire fendit mon visage quand je pus lire dans ces yeux qu'il implorait ma pitié. Je le lâchais soudainement et il retomba à terre en toussant et crachant.

« Quelle humiliation…n'est ce pas Kabuto ? »

J'éclatai de rire, que c'était bon…évacuer une partie de ma colère de la sorte en était presque jouissif !

Naruto était toujours étendu, inconscient. Je l'attrapai et le porta jusque dans ma chambre.

Heureusement que la Fouine m'a appris quelques jutsus médicaux…finalement il a servit à quelque chose celui là.

Ses plaies sont refermées, mais je ne sais pas comment lui redonner des forces. Bah…je vais le laisser se reposer, et puis on avisera après.

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il est venu s'aventurer ici encore ? Je lui ai pourtant dis que je ne remettrai pas les pieds à Konoha…l'est con ou il le fait exprès ? A mon avis il est vraiment con…je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux conneries qu'il a fait. Sacré Naruto…peut être qu'au fond c'est toi qui a raison…Malgré mes efforts, je ne pourrais pas briser le lien qui nous unit.

Tient il ouvre les yeux. Il se rétablit à une vitesse ma parole. Kyubi ? Ou sa propre volonté ?

« Yo, dis je. »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, il est à moitié endormi et ne semble pas comprendre ce qui se passe. J'ai parlé trop vite, le voilà qui se redresse, les yeux grands ouverts à me fixer comme si j'étais la réincarnation de Jésus !

« Sasuke...murmure t'il, je…j'ai faim »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, son estomac me cri famine. Je souri, décidément, il est irrécupérable.

Une fois servi, il se mit à manger comme un goinffre. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait refaire la tapisserie de ma chambre. Une fois rassasié il soupire de bonheur.

« Ah c'était bon !! »

Il ne dit plus rien, et se contente de regarder le plafond.

« Je suis venu seul, dit il alors. Je n'ai prévenu personne de mon départ. »

Il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de ma part car il poursuivit.

« Tu sais, je savais très bien en venant que tu ne me suivrais pas…mais je voulais te voir, je voulais te dire quelque chose. »

Il me regarda et sourit en voyant que j'étais intrigué.

« Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en face. »

Sa déclaration me surprit. Il avait fait ce chemin, risqué sa vie, et résisté à la torture juste pour ça ? D'ailleurs, je ne m'en souvenais même plus que c'était mon anniversaire !

« Bien sur, je n'ai pas avouer aux autres guignols que c'était pour ça que j'étais là ! En faite j'espérais passer inaperçus, mais c'est raté ! Oui bon je sais, tu t'en fous, et je m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras, ni même à te faire changer d'avis mais j'en avais juste envie, donc maintenant si tu…

- Naruto ?

- Oui ??

- Tagueule »

Il s'arrêta de parler, et parût blessé.

« Désolé… »

Et merde, je voulais pas le blesser, c'est juste que son aveu m'a un peu gêné c'est tout…

« Naruto…

- Oui, tagueule je sais…c'est bon je me tais.

- Baka…je voulais juste te dire…

- Oui ??? »

Putain pourquoi faut que je rougisse maintenant ? Et puis cet idiot qui me regarde avec ses yeux de merlan frit !

« Merci »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, certainement surpris de m'entendre dire cela…c'est rare je vous l'accorde. Puis son visage se fend d'un sourire gêné.

« De rien… »

Naruto est resté plusieurs jours enfermé dans ma chambre. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop le laisser seul, on ne sait jamais de quelle connerie il est capable.

Une fois rétabli, il est reparti. La nuit, pour ne pas être vu. On s'est dit au revoir, il avait l'air triste. Il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas le suivre, il m'a dit que j'avais une chance d'être heureux à Konoha, que j'avais des amis sur qui compter. Je lui ais dis non. Il n'a pas insisté et il est parti, m'adressant un dernier signe de la main, promettant de me ramener un jour ou l'autre.

Et moi, je suis resté dans les ténèbres. Oh…pas longtemps, car dans toute cette obscurité j'avais reçu un peu de lumière…et elle grandissait, de plus en plus. Ce n'était qu'une petite flamme, mais je savais qu'un jour elle brillerait de mille feux.

Et merde, voila que je deviens romantique…


End file.
